


Fixed

by Screwyy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Beach City, Episode-like Oneshot, Evil Steven, Evil!Steven, Gen, Jasper shenanigans, No beta we die like villains, Oneshot, Steven Universe Future, Steven looks for questionable solutions, The Temple, questionable steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screwyy/pseuds/Screwyy
Summary: Intent on fixing Jasper, Steven is willing to grasp to questionable, desperate yet effective methods......with appropriate consequences.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 99





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Beach City lays peacefully behind the park bench. Steven and Amethyst look out onto the ocean, the sun looms high in the sky and the light reflects off the waves, making the endless body of water glitter peacefully.

People mill about behind them, and Steven has one arm slung over the park bench lazily. Amethyst sits on the other side of him, trying to spot shapes in the clouds.

“So, that one’s a spaceship… with wings! And then we have… Steven, you think that’s a whale or a dolphin?”

Steven’s response comes a second too late. “Huh?”

Amethyst stems her hands in her sides. “Are you even listening?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Amethyst.”

“Whatcha thinking about so hard anyway?”

“I’m just… you know, still worried…” he trails off, sounding gruntled and dragging out the words.

“About what?” The suspicion is apparent in Amethyst’s voice.

“You know who. Her. Jasper.”

“Steven…!”

“I know, I know! I just, I gotta think of something, right?”

Silence falls between them. 

The waves splash quietly against the sand while Steven stares out into the distance, not really taking note of the peaceful and serene surroundings.

“Steven, you really gotta stop. Like, this is gonna drive you crazy. You can’t fix everyone.”

“If I could just… get through to her somehow. There has to be some way to get inside her head, permanently, right?”

“Forget it, Steven!” Her voice is insistant, perhaps even a bit annoyed. “That gem isn’t moving anywhere. The closest you’re gonna get is helping the quartzes who fought with her, or like, literally any other quartz. But her mind is set, and you know it.”

“I just…” Steven sighs, resigned. Suddenly he perks up, stars in his eyes. “Oh my stars. Amethyst, I had a brilliant idea!”

“What?”

“I know how to fix her!” Steven stands up, ecstatic. “I know how to fix Jasper! You’ll see. Tell Pearl and Garnet to make a welcome party for tomorrow.”

“That confident, huh.” Amethyst doesn’t sound convinced, but she sighs as she crosses her legs. “Fine, fine. But if it doesn’t work we’re gonna have a family party anyway.”

“Yeah sure!” Steven calls back, already running across the sand and through Beach City on his way to the warp.

\---

The forest is quiet. In the distance, a wall of approaching clouds ball together, ready to sweep the landscape in rain. Perhaps tomorrow, perhaps the day after that.

Amongst the shade of the trees, a humanoid figure moves with precision and purpose. Stevenstops, hides and places one hand on a thick bush covering him. He can see the stone cave, even distantly spot the slightly discoloured gray spot on top of said cave. Jasper. He sighs, and then humms to himself. Today will be a good day, because today is the last day she has to suffer out here like this.

\---

Steven has a small skip in his step, his floating powers aiding him in skipping higher and still landing gracefully each time. Behind him, none other than Jasper follows after. She is quiet, but has her eyes fixed on him and his every movement. Her face is calm and solid, as if it had been carved into a rock wall.

Steven can hear the music right before he turns the corner of the cliff and sees his house. 

“We’re here!” His voice is cheerful. Jasper doesn’t nod, but aknowledges what he said by quietly continuing to watch him.

Unaffected by her lack of response, he continues towards the house, and she dutifully walks behind him.

He opens the door to the house, swinging it wide open. Inside, Garnet stands with an orange balloon, while Pearl and Amethyst sit on the couch. A few quartzes such as Crazylace and Biggs are standing in a group in the back. This welcome party is quite small, as none of them were certain this would actually happen, but they all look up in surprise at the tall figure behind Steven.

“Hey everyone!” He beams, skipping inside, letting Jasper step in. “So, I know you’ve met them before, but to refresh your memory after that cave,” he goes and points to each gem respectively, “Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet!”

Jasper looks over to each gem while he points at them, but otherwise doesn’t answer. Steven continues unfazed. “Isn’t this great?! She finally got out of her cave and agreed to come live at Little Homeworld!”

Pearl and Amethyst glance to Garnet, and she hmms. “An unlikely future, but a possible one.”

She walks up to Jasper to hand her the balloon, and Jasper stares at it without much reaction. Steven walks up beside her. “Psst, you’re supposed to take the balloon and say thanks.”

The orange quartz looks at him, and then does as ordered. Takes the balloon, and lets out a clear “Thanks.”, though her rough voice still shines through.

The other quartzes watch Jasper walk in further from a distance. One of them approaches her, and the start to talk. Steven lets them to their own devices and joins Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet at the table.

“See? Told you I could do it.”

Pearl watches Jasper as she answers Steven. “I have to say, I am impressed. What did you say to her to get through to her like that?”

Steven’s chest swells with pride. “Well, every gem has a heart deep down at their core. All it takes is a fresh start to let it shine through.”

Amethyst watches her as well, still recovering from the shock of seeing Jasper show up so easily. “Wow, I mean… we believe in you of course, but I really didn’t expect her to come. Right Garnet?”

Garnet nods. “This timeline is unlikely,” she smiles, “but but being here anyway is a good thing.”

Steven continues to talk, watching Jasper from a distance as well. “Well, she’s still taking some time to talk. Kinda quiet, you know? But I think we can fix that with time.”

The others just listen. Once the two quartzes back off a bit, Jasper heads back to Steven, taking a stance next to him. The other Crystal Gems fall quiet, suddenly unsure of what to say. Pearl clears her throat. “Welcome to Little Homeworld, Jasper! It’s… nice to see you came around.”

Jasper doesn’t answer, but regards her with a neutral look. Steven whispers something to her, and she opens her mouth to answer. “Thank you.”

Amethyst throws Garnet a look, but she doesn’t return it, so she steps next to Pearl to try to talk with her as well. “So, made for more than just fighting now, huh? Got any plans, ideas on what you wanna do?”

Jasper looks at her with an empty, maybe even slightly confused look. Pearl throws a worried glance to Amethyst, who returns it.

Garnet humms. Amethyst gets up, casting yet another glance to both Garnet and Pearl. “Well! Looks like that meal from this morning is botherin me, I’ll be in the bathroom?”

Steven nods. “Sure! Try not to miss out on anything!” He turns to Jasper. “I’m sure we can find something you like to do here at Little Homeworld. Plenty of gems take on human jobs, and I’ve already got ideas for you.”

While he excitedly talks to her and she listens expressionlessly, Pearl and Garnet finally dissapear to the bathroom as well.

Right after they close the door Amethyst whisper-hisses at them. “Is it just me or is something off about all this?”

Pearl leans against the door. “Well… from the looks of it…” Her voice grows worried. “You think he used his status to get her to come here?”

Amethyst talks, but quietly. “Maybe? She sure seems pretty… quiet.”

Pearl places her hand at the side of her face, looking into the bathroom mirror for answers. “Mm, well, I can’t imagine her being talkative, either way…”

“Yeah, but… you know what I mean.”

Garnet intervienes, but stays just as quiet. “Steven isn’t ordering her around, and the Jasper we know doesn’t need to follow his orders at all. She’s here now, and she deserves a chance. Besides. Steven wouldn’t use his authority that way.”

Pearl looks down. “Well yes…” Instead of continuing her thought, she looks up. “You’re right, Garnet. It wouldn’t be the first time we’re surprised to see a gem come here and want to change, right?”

Amethyst looks away, unsure. “Yeahh, buuut…” When she looks back to the others, she sighs. “Fine, fine. We’ll see. Maybe she’ll run off tomorrow, or something. But if she doesn’t, she deserves a chance.”

The three gems nod to eachother before heading out into the house again. Pearl closes the door behind them orderly. They head to Jasper, Steven and the two quartzes standing near the table. Steven gives them a questioning look. “You guys okay?”

Garnet sits down on the couch. “All good.”

“Good, good!” Steven smiles, staying near Jasper. The table is set with various foods: Crackers, pizza, a bowl of red sauce, raw eggs and a bowl of juice. Steven has a glass of juice in front of him, and one of the quartzes is figuring out how to eat pizza while Steven helps by instructing how.

Jasper sits silently, eyes glued to Steven with wide, awake eyes. She doesn’t even look up when the others join them.

The quartz finally finishes with the pizza, and Amethyst and Steven clap. In a rush of victory, the quartz stands up from the table abruptly to throw her fists in the air, hitting the table.

The bowl of juice standing dangerously near the edge begins to tip, and Steven darts out from his place to catch it just in time. “I got it! There, now-” he is interrupted by the clatter of another falling object.

Looking down, from out of his pocket fell a dark pink, small device, shaped like a round, sheathed pocket knife. A button is at the side.

The two quartzes continue what they were doing, but the three crystal gems have stopped dead in their tracks, staring.

The two quartzes have stop as well now, looking over quizzically. Jasper stands, quiet and patient, though notices how some of the looks move to her now. She looks down to the device, and before Steven and Pearl can compete to dart for it, she picks it up mechanically.

“N-no, don’t touch it-!”

Steven reaches for it and rings it out of her hands quickly, applying pressure to the button during the process. The scythe extends, the blade crackeling with energy to signify it’s active state. The white blade glows, coating the room in an eerie, dangerous glow.

Pearl starts talking, slowly, unsurely. “Steven, why do you… have that.”

“Have what? Th-this? Oh, it’s just... pff, well...”

Pearl stands up abruptly now, though not grazing the table as she does. “Did you rejuvenate her!?”

“What?” Steven tries to dot his talking with small laughs, trying to diffuse the situation. “No, no- it’s not what you think it’s… No…”

Amethyst stares, mouth open, only now finding the air for words. “What- what on earth made you think THAT is a GOOD IDEA?!”

Steven stands, being the target of her yelling. “I-” The pride from earlier was being replaced by shame, then frustration, then anger, quickly. “I was just trying to help!”

Amethyst’s voice only grows more horrified. “HELP?!”

“I mean- Look at her!” He gestures to a calmly standing Jasper. “She’s fine! She doesn’t have to live in that cave anymore, and she can start a new life here on Little Homeworld! It’s not like I- like she didn’t need it. I  _ helped _ her. I  _ fixed  _ her. Tell them, Jasper.”

Jasper’s eyes move to look at him, starting to talk a moment too late. “Oh. Yes, this is an improvement.”

Just as she finishes, Garnet stands up energetically. Her voice is as scolding as it hadn’t been in years. “Steven. Give me the rejuvenator. Now.”

Steven lets the scythe return into it’s smaller hold, the blade dissapearing along with the glow. Garnet reaches for it, but he pockets it again. “It’s fine. It’s just her, and it’s already done, anyway. I helped her, you know. You’ll thank me later.”

Garnet’s fist trembles. “GIVE ME THE REJUVENATOR. NOW.”

Steven looks up at her, unfazed despite her unusual anger. “No. It’s safer with me.”

Before Garnet can physically try to take it, Steven darts out of the house, calling for Jasper to follow him. She does, falling into a mechanical, soldier-like trott.

On the beach, Steven drops the rejuvenator into Lion’s mane right as the gem trio steps out of the house.

They all jump down onto the sand. Pearl speaks up first, gem glowing but refusing to draw her weapon. “Steven, this isn’t right! This isn’t like you at all!” She softens her voice, trying to approach him. “It’s okay if you can’t fix her, you don’t have to- you didn’t have to…”

Steven answers firmly, trying to give them a reassuring smile. Confident, sure, proud. 

“It’s for the best. You’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try my hand at a oneshot to take a lil break from my current ongoing fic, Queen Pink Roots. I think if Steven grows really, really intent on fixing everyone - even more so than he is now - rejuvenation feels like a good solution, doesn't it?  
> :)  
> I love for evil Steven. I LIVE for him.
> 
> Don't forget to Kudos if you liked it!  
> Comments of all kinds are warmly appreciated!


End file.
